Christmas, Chaos, and Love
by animefreak1004
Summary: It's almost Christmas,an unsuspected challenge pops up, and because of this, the hosts are busy. Will Tamaki be able to finally say what he wanted to for so long, in the middle of all this chaos? TamakixHaruhi.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Note!: I DO NOT own anything in Ouran High Host Club, except for maybe this fan fiction.**

This is my very first story. Please review!

* * *

It was a snowy December, not a unusual occurrence in Ouran High; it was almost christmas.

But then, as Haruhi entered the third music room, she had a sudden urge to take off her uniform jacket...

"HARUHI!!! Why did you disappear from us? We were going to walk you to the club!" The first thing that reached her was the twins, with a Hawaii themed costume that seemed to fit them... model like.

It seemed like it was a Hawaiian theme at the host club today.

"I'm only 5 minutes late. It's not that bad. Calm down Hikaru, Kaoru." The brown haired girl never cared about how anyone look, or their behavior; _I must be spending too much time with them. Ugg._ She thought.

"Haru-chan! Look at all this cake we got- Kyo-chan ordered it just for me!" Hunny's voice could be heard down the hall. Haruhi heard Kyoya groan on his laptop. _Heh, he probably found the total cost of the cakes. _

Even through all the rukus- twins clinging on to her, Hunny happily munching on the cakes, Kyoya's furious tappings, the brown haired girl still felt like something was missing...

"Tamaki-senpai?" She looked around everywhere for her usual "fatherly" figure, but he was no where to be seen. "Where's Tamaki-senpai? He probably would be clinging on to me by now..."

"Over here Haruhi" Tamaki peeked from the corner of the room. His face looked.... flushed, as if he was just blushing a few moment ago.

"What are you doing there? You usually, I don't know, freak out on me when I'm late, or lecture me

about the "importance of this theme"" Haruhi was worried about her over-dramatic senpai. He never acted like this.

"Oh... it's nothing. I umm... just don't feel uhh.. well I guess" Tamaki look away. Haruhi looked at him for a moment, wondering, and went to a room to change in to her costume for the day.

* * *

..._What's wrong with him?_

This is what Haruhi thought through out the club activities. Tamaki was completely distracted, staring out in to space, and staring at Haruhi for lengths of time. Well, until she looked his way; he would turn around, and blush deeply. Obviously, the ladies found this completely lovable and fawned over his "lonely prince" type.

Haruhi walked over to the Hitachiin twins,  
"What's wrong with Tamaki-senpai? He's acting all weird today."

The twins looked at each other and simply replied "Oh, we don't know, probably one of his overly perverted thoughts are back."

"Hmm... seems that way"

She walked back, and continued to charm the ladies (without meaning to) and didn't think about Tamaki for the rest of the club session.

* * *

The bell rang, and the club activities were over. The ladies rushed out, gushing about their hosts today.

"Well, I'm done. Bye everyone! See you tomarrow!" Haruhi called out as soon as she left the changing rooms.

"Bye Haru-chan!"

"Ah."

"Have a nice day"Was what the hosts said (You can kind of guess who said what.)

"Could we drop you off today?" The twins asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, I have to get groceries. Maybe tomarrow." Was all Haruhi could reply to the twins.

"Aww! You always say that! It's not fair! Just today please?" The twins were on their knees, begging.

"...Fine. Just today. I guess I could shop some other time."

"YAY!"

All Haruhi could do was sigh.

"Erm... Haruhi?" A voice called down the hall "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh.. sure? I'll be right there Tamaki-senpai." "Sorry. I'll be right back. Meet me at the front." and with that, she walked back to the changing room, possibly wondering what Tamaki-senpai could be wanting to talk about.

"... He's going to tell her. Isn't he."

"Yup." And the twins walked out of the music room.

The rest of the hosts looked at each other, not speaking. All of a sudden, the room got very tense.

* * *

"So... what do you want to talk to me about?" Was all Haruhi could say to break the awkward silence that appeared suddenly between them.

"Oh.. well, its just that..."

"EVERYONE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" The twins bashed in to the room, faces flushed with surprise.

Haruhi and Tamaki came out of the room, wondering.

And three figures emgerged out of the hallway, walking in the the third music room.

**Well, this is it. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late upload. I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

_"So... what do you want to talk to me about?" Was all Haruhi could say to break the awkward silence that appeared suddenly between them._

_"Oh.. well, its just that..."_

_"EVERYONE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" The twins bashed in to the room, faces flushed with surprise._

_Haruhi and Tamaki came out of the room, wondering._

_And three figures emgerged out of the hallway, walking in the the third music room._

**Kaoru POV**

I knew it wasn't a huge thing. It wasn't like there was a huge fire at the school. But it was funny. The host club was the best to prank on.

"Heh, this is gonna be interesting, Hikaru" after we were behind everyone, I whispered to Hikaru.

"I know, they're probably going to think that it's a emergency anyways though." Hikaru whispered back. It was true. They were really odd that way.

**End of Kaoru's POV**

* * *

Haruhi looked out just in time to see the figures approaching. They were covered with mist, so she had no idea who they were. _Wait... Why is there mist in the middle of a hallway?!? _

As the figures walked in to the room, she realized that it was a fog machine set up. _Rich bastards. _

"Lobelia..." With those words, the host club- except Hikaru and Kaoru, who were smug- were irritated. Well, also excluding Tamaki, who was completely freaked out because he didn't get to finish his talk with Haruhi.

"Lobelia... Lobelia!" The Zuka Club members were about to introduce themselves, and the host club just continued with their daily to dos by then, no one payed attention to them.

"Hey! There are ladies present; no man should act this way!" Benio, the presedent of the Zuka Club, started to pester them.

"Except for this beautiful rose amidst of all the thorns..." Chizuru, the vice president, looked at Haruhi. Benio was about to go up to Haruhi when suddenly Kyoya stopped her.

"Why are you ladies present at this time? I do not believe that you guys signed in at the office, and visits are strictly forbidden otherwise." Kyoya simply said matter-of-factly.

"Well... uhh... hmm..." None of the Zuka Club could reply to that.

"You can't go around breaking rules! That's a no-no!" Hunny tsk-tsk-ed his finger at them.

"Ah."

"We are here to present a..a..a.. bet! Of course, a prize must to given to the winner" Hinako, the youngest of the three, countered. They all shared looks at the same moment.

"A challenge? Well, we shall accept! As men...." and Tamaki went on to a long, dramatic, speech about, well, the responsibility of men and stuff **(A/N. I didn't want to write what Tamaki said. I don't have that much of an imagination. Sorry.)**

With that, everyone, even the Lobelia students, ignored Tamaki, and continued on with the challenge.

"Wonderful! Since the president of the club agreed, I believe we can get started. The bet is simple; Lobelia will be hosting a Christmas Talent show on December 23rd, it is December 9th **(A/N The time is off between reality and fan fiction. Sorry for the inconvenience.)** Therefore, you have 2 weeks to prepare a play which must outshine our own. The play must be Christmas themed, and the judges will be 75 students from a commoner school." Benio explained

"Ne, ne, whats the prize from the bet?" Hunny was excited.

The three Zuka Club members shot each other a- smug- look. There really was no other word for it.

"The prize shall be Haruhi Fujioka-san" Chizuru announced.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
